1. Field
The present disclosure relates to pressure sensors and pressure sensing methods thereof, and more particularly, to pressure sensors integrated as thin film transistors (TFTs) and pressure sensing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to realize flexible electronic components, components and materials for forming the components have to be mechanically reliable, as well as have excellent electric characteristics. To achieve these flexible electronic components, much research into material science/engineering has been conducted. Such technology may be applied to stretchable electronic components, as well as flexible electronic components.
Related art organic materials may be manufactured on a flexible substrate through a low temperature process; however, they do not have excellent piezoelectric characteristics. On the other hand, related art inorganic materials may have excellent piezoelectric characteristics; however, they may be applied to a hard substrate but may not be applied to a flexible substrate because a high temperature process is necessary. That is, the organic and inorganic materials both have technical issues making it difficult for such materials to be applied to pressure sensors for an electronic skin. Thus, a material that is flexible, may be processed under a low temperature, and may have excellent piezoelectric characteristics is needed.